Combinatorial chemistry is used to identify common structural motifs involved in ligand interaction with G-protein coupled receptors. Amelanophore- and calcium fluorescence-based diffusion assay is being developed and used to identify molecules that can be used to model receptor-ligand interactions. We are attempting to simplify modeling Geneva paradigms for complex interactions between flexible peptide molecules and receptors for which 3D structural characterization is incomplete.